narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stellar God Mode
|unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Stellar God Mode |literal english=Star God Mode |english tv=Nova God Mode |viz manga=Stellar God Mode |other names=Super-Massive Sun God Mode |parent jutsu=Sun God Mode, Electromagnetic Avatar Mode |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Senjutsu |jutsu type=Chakra Flow, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Ryūken Senju, Ryūken Senju/Fanon Canon |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie, Fanon Canon }} Stellar God Mode (星神明モード, Hoshi Shinmei Mōdo) is the empowered state Ryūken can enter. It is the derived and slightly modified version of the Sun God Mode and resembles the Electromagnetic Avatar Mode. Working on roughly the same principal as Sun God Mode, this technique not only allows the user to absorb the Sun's energy and become empowered. In fact, they can absorb energies from any star and depending upon the star's size and it's intensity, his powers are proportionately increased. Overview In this form, the user's physical capabilities increase by several times, but the true danger behind this transformation lies in the enhancement granted to the user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and senjutsu. Ryūken's cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Ryūken's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his another solar system's much smaller sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Ryūken uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them or utilizing his powers will require him to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. The exact limits of Ryūken's strength is unknown, but he is capable lifting far in excess of several tons. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause his strength to fluctuate over time. Different stars have different effect on him. His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Ryūken is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. He can willfully utilize his aura strengthening it's power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger him should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. Ryūken utilizes his aura by expanding it around a person(s) or object(s) to enable their structural stability when lifting or traveling with them. Ryūken's invulnerability has been in constant flux over the years. He can live almost indefinitely if he resides under continuous exposure of Earth's sunlight or under a bigger star's exposure will increase his life span. He can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, and can be adjusted to affect matter on a microscopic level. Feats include powering up several engines, annihilating an army of clones in one blast, potentially rivaling and sometimes even besting the heat of Amaterasu and bypassing a target's outer shell, avoiding damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes. Can be used to melt away Susanoo at the same time can be used to perform instant lobotomy. He has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Ryūken is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to Earth sunlight. Much like a star, the user becomes able to project and generate light from their skin. For their skin can naturally emit blinding light as long as he has absorbed enough energy from a star. By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Ryūken Senju can produce numerous effects with the light he manipulates. He can simply cause a bright glow all about his body. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several tens of thousands lumens of power per second (the sun produces at most 10,000 lumens of brightness at noontime), which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. This ability has been proven to be able to calm down people. However, it must be noted that projecting or emitting light from his body and the stellar vision drains his stellar energy much faster than his other powers do. He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected as long as the technique is active. Pros * Increased Perceptive Abilities. * Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Senjutsu gain a dramatic boost. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Enhanced Stamina * Stellar Self-Sustenance * Expanded Life-Span * Stellar Vision * Light Manipulation (limited) And Generation. Cons * Drains stamina and leaves the user exhausted. * There's a limit to how much energy he can absorb. * Absorbing too much energy causes the user to go berserk. * Requires time. * Can be used only once a day. * User doesn't gain the ability to project stellar blasts. * A cloudy day can drastically mess up with the augmentations provided by the technique, since clouds tend to absorb most of sun's light and radiation. * Techniques such as Chibaku Tensei could be used strategically to eclipse the sun with the large body. * There's always some energy loss and is never 100% efficient. Variation In Rebirth, to fit in, this technique's efficiency has been drastically altered to state that only 60 % of the absorbed energy is available at the user's disposal to use. Also, the strength augmentation has been reduced to the point where the user's base strength is only multiplied by the factor of 10. Also, nigh-invulnerability has been altered to become, "limited enhanced durability". Although, this much like strength receives a multiplication but by an unknown factor. Assuming, the user has normal human durability, the enhancement should be more than enough for them to easily shake off blunt trauma force to head and take down a straight beating from an adversary with superior strength and not be fatally injured. Although, rest of the abilities remain unchanged and intact. But, this also means that the technique is automatically less effective in Fanon-Canon. Trivia * This technique was heavily inspired from its aforementioned parent technique created by Sei.